


The 100 Spin The Bottle

by blue_beetle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: The female characters in the 100 play spin the bottle





	The 100 Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Lexa, Harper, Zoe, Echo, Emori, Gaia, Luna, Niylah and Ontari are gathered round a table. 

“Girls night in!” Octavia screams out.

“We should play a game,” says Echo.

“I know an old human game we used to play on the ark,” says Raven, “It’s called spin the bottle.

Clarke, Octavia, Harper and Zoe immediately back up Raven saying its a great game. 

“How’d you play?” Less asks. 

“We take it in turns to spin a bottle,” Octavia begins, “and then you do something to whoever it lands on.”

The grounder woman seem intrigued. 

“Do what?” Emori asks.

“How about we start easy?” Harper asks and when she receives a good nod from everyone she continues, “we only have to kiss whoever it lands on.”

“How deep a kiss?” Ontari asks.

“We can start with a peck,” says Zoe.

All the girls agree to play. Raven takes the bottle first since it was her suggestion. She spins it and watches it slow down. When it finally lands, it is pointed towards Clarke.

“Easy start,” says Raven

Raven leans over and pecks Clarke on the lips. Clarke smiles. The grounder women watch on with intrigue. Lexa smirks at the sight on her lover with another woman. It’s weird for her but it’s part of the game.

Harper is the next to take the bottle. Her spin is faster than Raven’s but the women still wait to see who it lands on. Harper watches it come to a standstill on Luna.

“Hmm, okay,” remarks Harper.

Harper leans over the table and lightly pecks an unsure Luna on the lips. Luna’s face relaxes. Maybe the game wasn’t as bad as she thought. 

Clarke is next and her bottle sound and lands on Niylah. This is another awkward encounter for Lexa to watch. 

Lexa gets revenge though when her spin of the bottle lands on the only person who Clarke would be jealous of, Octavia. Lexa drags out the leaning over to make Clarke anxious. Clarke holds a straight face however and doesn’t give in to Lexa’s attempts to make her jealous. 

Luna is up next. Her bottle spins and lands on Emori. The kiss between they two peaceful souls made them seem like soulmates. 

Emori is next up anyway. Her spin lands on Zoe. That kiss couldn’t be more awkward. The two women aren’t fans of each other so it was over in seconds and the bottle was passed on. 

Echo takes the bottle and spins it round. To her luck, it lands on who she was hoping for, Raven. She leans over for a peck but the peck lasts a little longer than it should’ve. Good thing for Echo that Raven is drunk. 

Ontari is up next. She spins the bottle and it lands on Harper. The two lean in towards each other and kiss in the middle of the table. Raven smirks at Harper when she sits back down. Ontari is smiling as if she enjoys this game. 

Niylah is next up. Her spin lands on Lexa. Niylah is happy that she could have got both sides of the Clexa pairing. Niylah leans over to Lexa and pecks her lightly. 

“Can you taste Clarke on me?” Niylah asks.

“Can you taste Octavia on me?” Lexa winks at Niylah. 

Up next is Gaia, her spin lands on Ontari.

“I know you’re a little younger than us but a peck is easy Gaia,” Ontari tells her.

Gaia leans forward and lingers before Ontari’s mouth making Ontari want her. Gaia pecks her lightly.

“If you’re lucky, maybe later you’ll get some more from me,” Gaia laughs at Ontari. Ontari smiles

Octavia is up next. Her spin lands on Gaia. She leans in and caresses Gaia’s face and they share a peck. 

“That’s happened before,” Raven remarks.

“Who can resist her?” Gaia asks.

“It is hard,” Raven replies while clearly checking out Octavia. 

Last up is Zoe. She places the bottle into the middle of the circle and spins it round. It lands on Echo. Zoe leans over and pecks her. 

“Finally, this round is over!” Raven shouts. 

“How about a bonus round for the end of the round?” Ontari asks.

“What do you suggest?” Asks Octavia.

“One couple is voted in to have sex while we take a break,” Ontari smirks.

The idea is taken on board and they all vote. 

Niylah and Raven vote for Clarke and Lexa

Octavia, Echo, Emori and Luna vote for Gaia and Ontari

Harper, Zoe, Clarke, Lexa, Gaia and Ontari vote for Raven and Octavia

Raven and Octavia win the vote. Everyone leaves the table except from them. 

Raven takes off Octavia’s top right away and reveal her perky breasts which she always keeps hidden. Octavia rips off Raven’s top and the two begin to share saliva as their tongues intertwine. Raven’s hands go down and undo Octavia’s trousers. They fall to the ground leaving only a pair of pink pants. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first met you,” Raven reveals.

Raven rubs her legs against Octavia’s pants. She gets the right place and Octavia begin to moan in pleasure. 

Twenty minutes later, everyone returns to the table. Raven and Octavia are sitting as though nothing happened.

“Ready for round 2?” Clarke asks.

“Always!” Raven and Octavia say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment for suggestions of future bonus rounds or just add a comment of advice.


End file.
